Slumber's Sorrow
by Kizuna
Summary: Viral can't seem to get any sleep, Neither can Simon. Locked aways in prison, it's not so easy. Viral has a grudge against Simon, how will he ever get rest... Light SimonxViral Shounen AiYaoi


This…it feels…familiar…this cage, prison… 

Viral, black and white stripes decorated his prison outfit. It matched the very bars he sat against. The shirt imprisoned his body, just as the cell that he laid in day after day did. A sigh came from his lips, he'd be in here for a long… long…time.

Ah…it's just like…underground. So dark, hardly any light shining through…cold… 

He hated this place, yet something made him smirk. His back leaned against the bars of the cell next to him, Simon's cell.

Ha, what a great leader, to get himself locked up like this. It's his fault for having such high expectations of his "friends" and beloved followers…

Friends… This was something Viral didn't understand much about. Acquaintances was a better word…masters. They ordered, he obeyed. But Simon didn't seem to understand, everyone in this world seemed to be being used until they mess up, or are no longer needed. Then…Then they are thrown away like trash.

Hah… are humans really that interesting…? 

He shoved those ideas out of his head. All he knew was that Simon, the one he had a great grudge against was finally set in his place. Come to think of it… Simon has been quiet this whole time. The long haired blonde was a bit surprised that he himself wasn't in the mood to say any smart-ass remarks to this situation at the moment. He sighed, as he felt a sudden tug at the trim of his shirt threw the bars. It was a light tug, but it still made him wince out of surprise. His head turned slightly to see Simon, sitting behind him, keeping his gaze on the cold floor below him,

"What do you think you're doing, Monkey." Viral's voice didn't have much emotion to it, in fact, he picked this position to sit in just so he wouldn't have to see the stupid human's face. There was no response, just another tug at his shirt with a long silence. This made the beast's eye twitch, " If you're trying to be annoying, its working. What the hell do you want?" He wanted to reach through the bars and grab the boy by the hair, but he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He had not the energy for that right now, to start a commotion. It was late…God knows what time…" Let g—"

"It reminds me…" The blue haired boy began as Viral's sentence quickly got cut off. "…of home…"

Home? He probably meant underground. Why the hell is he saying this? As if Viral would care.

"It's cold…and dark…" It seems as though him and Viral were having the same thoughts about their surroundings.

Viral closed his eyes before turning his head, "Shut up Monkey… I don't care about your memories. It has nothing to do with me." And yet, another tug at his shirt, " Let go." He said this with a more stern voice to it, and yet he felt no release.

Simon dared not to look up from the ground beneath him, he wasn't sure if this memory was a comfortable one or not. He had finally made it to the surface and struggled for years to make it a great place to live. And yet, it seems that it had a reverse effect on himself. Now, it felt like he was back where he started. "….Kamina…"

Kamina? What the hell was he going on about now? Kamina was dead, there was no reason to dwell on some dead guy, its been over seven years. This brat just didn't know how to let things go.

"…you remind me of him…Aniki…"

"…." What? What was…Viral reminded Simon of who? That damned overgrown monkey that clenched at his nerves? This seemed like an insult. " Don't compare me to filth such as him." Though its true, he respected Kamina for his fighting spirit. He was a great fighter, he had to admit. He enjoyed their battles.

Viral suddenly felt two hands reach between the bars that separated their cells and run down the sides of his arms. "…!" This had startled him just enough to make him quickly jump up and stand, facing the sitting boy before him. He was not amused in the slightest as he made a face of complete disgust "What the Hell do you thi—"

"You have strong arms…just like him…"

This kid…was he going insane from staying in this place? What the fuck? "Listen! You little brat—"

"sorry…"

Sorry…? 

He knew people were to go crazy in a place like this at times, but this kid was rally starting to drive him crazy. And he was confusing the hell out of him. "….What's…your deal Simon…?" He let out a quick smirk and crossed his arms, " Heh, the prison life is finally getting to you? Now you can see what it's like for the people who don't deserve to be in here." By that, he was talking about himself. He was only trying to help those in his own way.

"….I'm sorry…" The blue head repeated in a way as if he didn't hear anything that Viral had said.

"Che, some man you turned out to be." A smile grew across his face as Simon continued to face the ground, "You look more like a dog down there than anything—" He stopped. A dog…that's exactly how he was though wasn't it? Back then. Always on the ground, begging his master for forgiveness, another chance. The injuries caused, yet he held his tongue from speaking his mind about anything. Why…? Was he really that loyal? Or…was he just scared of the consequences? What does it matter now, those days are over. "You know..." He paused, " You really piss me off…" He said, intending to put a growl behind that, but it seemed to come out a bit…pitiful.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shut up, stupid human."

"I'm sorry…"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SIMON!"

With that Viral found himself reaching through the bars before him, grabbing the smaller boy by the collar, almost pounding his face against those iron poles. This time, he managed to let out that growl that he'd been holding onto. " STOP FUCKING APOLOGIZING!" He gave the boy a slight shake, who in turn didn't even to make eye contact with Viral. His head just sagged to the side, staring off at the ground. "Do you even know what you're saying sorry for??!! Stop it! It's pathetic when you do it that way!" Flashes of his own past kept on infiltrating his thoughts, which pissed him off even more. "If you're trying to apologize to Kamina, he's already DEAD! Get it through your head! He's NOT coming back!"

At that moment Viral let on a silence as Simon's eyes slowly gazed upon his own. His sad expression didn't change, he just…stared. Viral's large, inhuman hands gently slipped away from the boy's collar, not saying a word, just…staring.

"…."

"…."

"…I'm sorry…Viral…"

What the hell was this!? Viral clenched his fist and sent a punch right into the boys cheek. Simon stood his ground as it didn't seem to affect him much. It probably hurt like hell, but he didn't seem to react to it, " Did that open your eyes a bit brat!? DON'T apologize to me if you don't know what the hell your even saying! Like I'd take any apology like that from you…" Viral was confused, and pissed, not a good combination. The silence dragged on before Viral broke it with an annoyed, harsh sigh, "I don't even know why I'm bothering with you…you're a waste of energy…" He sighed again, this time tiredly. He really was tired now. He hadn't slept well since he got into this forsaken place. He felt a bit light headed and just wanted to keel over. The adrenaline in his body caused him to shake slightly as his nerves tried to calm him down. With that, his gaze then met the floor, as Simon's once did. He can't stand to look into his eyes any longer, and with that, he turned quickly to head to the other corner of his cell. That is, before a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist.

"…."

"S-SIMON! What are you doing!?" He said, not meaning to be so loud, it just kind of came out that way. It startled him.

"…sorry…."

"LET GO!" He said this without a struggle, he couldn't, not now. The grip that the boy had was pretty tight, and Viral was still feeling weak.

"Viral…" The boy started, "…I'm sorry…"

"…Let go…"

"No."

"Simon…Let me go!"

"No." He said bluntly, "Viral… you're tired aren't you…you haven't been able to sleep…" His voice was soft and calming.

Viral's head turned, almost to look at Simon, but stopped himself, "…what, you spying on me or something? It's none of your concern."

Simon's grip became a bit tighter on the older man, "…go to sleep…"

"Let me go."

"No."

"……." What the hell was going on here? Another growl passed Viral's lips as his eyelids felt like they were getting heavier by the second.

"Go to sleep…" Simon began to slowly sit down, arms still wrapped around Viral, bringing him along. Viral found himself in his original position, sitting with his back against those cold bars.

"Why are you doing this…? Why are you apologizing to me…" Now, his curiosity was getting the better of him, his voice didn't seem to even to have the slightest bit of irritation in it at all.

"Kamina….he would always hold me when I couldn't fall asleep…you remind me of him…"

"I told you not to compare me to—"

"Go to sleep Viral…"

Viral's eyes were already struggling to stay open. He could feel the warmth of Simon's arms around him now…his grip was light. "Don't tell me what to do you damned monkey…" His voice began to fade in and out, sleepily as the night drug on with its random pauses of silence.

"I'm sorry that you can't sleep…"

What? He's sorry for something as stupid as that?? What the hell? "Sh-shut up…" The blonde answered, "I told you…it's…" He held back a small yawn, "…none of your business…"

"Kamina would always tell me this. It let me know that he cared…that he was thinking of me. It put me more at ease….it really helped me rest…" He leaned forward a bit, tiredly, his forehead against Viral's back with closed eyes. "It's okay…you can rest now…" This place really was getting to Simon. He probably didn't even know what he was saying. But he knew that just having someone close, holding onto someone like this….it was a good feeling. Kamina would always ask him if he would sleep if he wasn't around. Simon could never bring himself to answer that question. He usually fell asleep before he could answer anyway. He couldn't sleep when his mom died, and now that Kamina was gone, it was almost impossible. Not to mention all the stress of his new life that built upon itself.

…he really is…just a stupid monkey…bringing up old memories…he hasn't even slept since he got here…but…I guess that goes the same for me…doesn't it…damn human…

A soft hum came from Simons lips, it was an old song, once that his mom and Kamina used to hum to him when he needed comfort. Viral never had anyone to comfort him before, and it was obvious from his attitude. This would always sooth him.

"Hey…Viral…can I ask you something…?" Simon paused, trying to force the next words out of his mouth"…When I'm executed…when I'm gone…" another pause, "…will you be able sleep…?"

A long pause, nothing. No response. Viral didn't say a thing as he laid there against the prison bars. Warm arms around him, warm hands, the soft feeling of this... He had nodded off, not far into the song Simon had hummed to him, but that's okay. Simon wouldn't have been awake to hear his answer anyway.

END.

((My first TTGL Fanfic ;; sorry it sux, I haven't been able to sleep for weeks and well, I kind of based this off of that TT so it might not make sence since im so tired XD;; But I hope some of you enjoyed it w;; Comments are appreciated! --- ))


End file.
